The Best Website Ever
by MeowSaysTheCat
Summary: John is a normal boy with a normal life and job. But when a certain someone he saw on a porn-site is a new employee at his work, will his life become a little more extreme? Summary sucks I know. Smutty things in later chapters.
1. What Was His Name

**AN/ This** **is my first fanfic, and i will be updating if i get good ideas in the reviews. Hopefully chapters in the future if you guys like it ^^**

* * *

**John's**** P.O.V**

Holy _shit _you don't want to go to work today. You sit up and rub your eyes groggily. You put on your glasses, and look out your apartment window. You notice the 'moving' truck down the street is missing. You figure someone finally bought that new house they just built a couple days ago.

You look at the alarm clock on your nightstand that went off two minutes ago at 7:00 AM. You are extremely exhausted, and you wouldn't be surprised if you had bags under your eyes. The cause of your tiredness? Watching videos online for three hours straight. If you're wondering what they were, then I would be more than happy to explain with only two words. **Sexy-porn.**

Yes you're a sick little fuck, but your 18 years old. You have your own job, your own apartment, and so you have your own rules. And it's not like anyone can tell you not to. And you have a very good reason to be watching it anyways. The reason being, is to find out your sexuality. I understand you must be thinking that this is stupid, but it really isn't. I mean yeah, you've dated girls in the past (not many) but you also want to be more open with people. So you made a decision to watch some gay porn, and decide whether or not you would be up for something like that if you were gay yourself. And you can't lie... you really liked it.

But there was one certain boy on Fetish, that you adored most of all. And that certain boy only had one video under his name (that seems to have slipped your mind) because he needed to "audition" for the owner of the site. He wasn't fucking anyone or anything. Nope. He was jerking off.

You remember his light blonde hair that swept across his face perfectly. His skinny, yet strong looking body. You saw the faint scars across his pale creamy skin, and how can you forget his smooth yet slightly deep voice?

"_Enjoy the show kids."_

He smirked as he slowly ran his fingers down his chest, as he began to slowly unzip the fly of his pants. He then began to unbutton his pants slowly, teasingly-

Honestly, you would really love to remember the rest of the video, but you have to get ready for work. You acquired a job in a music store a while back that pays good money. Well, at least enough to pay for rent, the bills, and groceries. You also made some cool friends working there. Like Gamzee, and Tavros. You're pretty sure they have something going on that's a little more serious then "being really good motherfucking friends, bro."

The thoughts from that attractive young man earlier have all disappeared, as you swing your legs over the side of the bed and stand up on the chilly wooden floorboards. You walk out of your room leaving your bed an unmade disaster, making your way to the kitchen for some breakfast. You realize how cold the air-conditioning actually is with only boxers on. On your way to the kitchen, you pick up the TV remote and turn it on. You switch the channel from something about lions to Spongebob.

After stumbling over a few controllers, and deciding you should get a housekeeper to clean this shit up because your so goddamn lazy, you reach your destination. You settle on eating a bowl of Fruity Pebbles instead of cooking an actual meal. You proceed to watch Spongebob while you nom on the colorful cereal. When you have finished, you put the bowl in the dishwasher, and go back to your room. You sort through your clothes and change into a casual outfit of gray skinny jeans, a slightly large aqua blue hoodie, with mis-matched socks, and black converse. Now, about that messy black hobbit hair.

You went into the bathroom and combed out your raven hair until it was smooth and shiny. You then style it with a little hairspray to make it look like something out of an anime. You take good care of your hair because, lets face it. In order to have people look at you without caution and thinking you're some kind of homeless child molester, you have to have at least a **decent **look to you. And you understand it seems stupid to some people's eyes, but your hair is important to you. End. Of. Story.

After making your bed, you turn off all of the electricity, and grab your keys. You head out the front door locking it behind you, and get inside your bad ass silver 2013, Nissan Altima. You start it up and back out of your driveway, listening to the radio. After about a ten minute drive, you are in the parking lot of your work. You get out, and lock the doors with the lock button, and start venturing to the door. As you open it, the bell rings to show someone came in.

You look at the clock on the wall, and you see that you came in three minutes early. Gamzee looks up from the shelves he was stocking with CD's, and greets you with a lazy smile. You begin to make a casual approach towards him, and start a conversation.

"Hey Gamz, whats up?"

"Nothin' much brother. The boss says there's gonna be a new motherfucker coming to work here today."

"Oh ok, that's cool."

Gamzee finishes putting up the CD's, and stands up stretching his arms. The bell on the door rings as someone walks in.

"In fact. That's the new guy right now."

You turn around to see a young male, probably around your age. He wore a red and black flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with black skinny jeans, and red converse. He flipped his short blonde hair to the side, to show the mirror shades on the bridge of his nose. He had smooth pale skin, and he looked...familiar.

You walked over to him and greeted him with a petite, friendly smile. He seemed to be only a couple inches taller than you, and he had his hands in his pants pockets.

"Um, hi. My name's John Egbert."

You hold out your hand so you can greet each other correctly. He returned the gesture, taking one hand out of his pocket and grabs hold of yours and shakes it.

"Dave Strider. Nice to meet you."

Suddenly, you realize why he looks so familiar. Now you remember the guy's name from the video.

His name was _**Dave Strider.**_


	2. The Worst Way To End A Perfect Date

You know that awkward moment when you are looking at someone, and they turn around to see you gawking at them? Well this moment is about 20 times worse. Its even more awkward than your guardian walking in on you masturbating. Yeah, it's that bad.

The first thing that's wrong with this scenario, is that your mouth is gaping at him. Second, you still haven't let go of his hand even though it's been like 10 seconds already. Third, he's starting to raise an eyebrow, and holy _fuck _he is very attractive. And worst of all- you're beginning to develop gay feels for this stranger.

"Hey uh, John? Can you let go of my hand?"

You're suddenly brought back to your senses, and you let go of his warm grasp. You let out a fake chuckle to try to break up the awkward tension. The only thing it does is make the situation worse.

"Sorry about that Dave...aha-haha-ha..."

He smirked at your nervousness, and damn it was probably the most sexy smirk in the world. Considering smirks aren't supposed to be sexy-wait, what the fuck? [Why am I ranting about John being turned on by a smirk...i dunno I'm weird. Anyways back to the story!]

"Like what you see Egbert?"

His voice remained monotone, and he kept on a cool facade at all times. Where as you were blushing profusely like a yaoi fangirl watching two hot guys playing firetruck. [if you read the EriSol fanfiction you would understand.]

You immediately try to change the subject so you won't have to speak the truth and embarrass yourself even more than you have already.

"So um anyways, this is Gamzee. He works here too."

You gesture your hand toward him, and he salutes to Dave with two fingers.

"Nice to meet you motherfucker. Tavros works here too, but he's staying home today. He can't walk without limping."

Gamzee gave you a wink. You recall Tavros going over to Gamzee's house, and that's exactly where you cut off your train of thought. The conversation was kept to a minimum between the three of you until Gamzee finally went to the second level of the store to do god knows what. And Dave spoke up.

"So John, what do you want me to do?"

Well, there's a lot of things you want him to do that don't exactly relate to work in the slightest. [Waggles eyebrows] But, you're not even sure if he likes you. You don't even know if he's attracted to boys! Anyways, with your dirty thoughts aside, you get back to serious buisness.

"Well, first I want you to work at the register. I'm going to stay by your side though, just to make sure you're not messing anything up."

"Alright."

You pull up an extra chair by the register and sit in it with Dave at your side. You show him how to work it (not intended to be dirty), and he learns quickly. About six people came in. Only two of them who actually bought something, while the other four were fucking around with the instruments. Since it's 12:30, it's time for your lunch break. You don't normally actually eat at lunch break, but you go to the room with the piano. You've known how to play ever since you were 7, and you never got tired with it. You sat down on the bench and you began to move your fingers across the keys smoothly without any mistakes. The song you were playing was one of your favorites. It's called Echo by Jason Walker.

**Dave's P.O.V**

You were about to walk out the front door to get a cappuccino, when you suddenly heard a beautiful noise coming from the store. It was the steady notes of a piano. You followed the noise to a room with a large black piano. You recognized the person seated in front of it. The cute dork who seemed extremely flustered to even look at you, was making the most melodious music you have ever heard. You leaned against the door frame silently and watched the magic happen in front of your eyes. Even though you have only known him for four hours, it seems you have known him for years.

Those hours eventually turned into days. The two of you became good friends, and you think he is getting cuter everyday. He was playing the piano, as he did every day at lunch break. You walk over and sit on the bench, startling him a little.

"Oh hey Dave! What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me or something."

His eyes lit up and he smiled widely. It made you want to smile too, but you don't smile. Striders don't smile. So you just smirked.

"Like on a date?!"

"Yeah, I was hoping."

"Of course I will! When is this date going to occur?"

"How about Friday?"

"Yeah that sounds fun!"

**John's P.O.V**

You think you're dreaming... you might be-but you don't want to be. The person who you find extremely attractive, just asked you out on a movie date. Of course you said yes, but you think you said yes a little too perky. Oh well! Who the fuck cares, you are going on a date with Dave motherfucking Strider. You're life is beginning to be perfect. Maybe a little too perfect.

"But John, just so you know. By the end of the date, you'll be absolutely in love with me."

Well, fuck. You're beginning to think you already are.

Friday came by slowly, and right now you're at home, putting on cologne because you want this date to go by perfectly. A couple days ago, you gave Dave your phone number and you just recently texted him your address. He said he will be over shortly to pick you up. You finish freshening up when you hear a knock at your door. You quickly jog over to it and open it up. You see Dave, and yourself in his mirror shades. He is wearing his usual choice of clothes [which I don't feel like describing because I'm too lazy. So they're both wearing clothes. You get to pick.]

"You ready?"

"Yep. What movie are we watching?"

"Narnia."

"But that movie sucks."

"Exactly."

You are in the movie theater, and the movie is starting. Dave suggested to sit in the back away from everyone. You get past at least thirty minutes of the movie, before you realize Dave is staring at you. You look at him as well, and the gap between the two of you begin to close. Your lips meet and the kiss is passionate, and slow. You feel his tongue against your lips, and you open them giving him access to your mouth. His tongue is warm against yours as you both begin to fight for dominance. The movie is long forgotten as everything starts to heat up. You quickly remember you need to breathe and you pull away panting quietly._ Fuck you oxygen._

You feel his hand on yours as he gets up. He comes closer and whispers in your ear. His breath is hot against your ear and it feels nice.

"Let's finish this at my house."

You are at a loss of words, and your voice is caught in your throat so you just nod in agreement. You both walk out hand in hand and get to his car. You both get in and he drives away quickly. You arrive at his home and you barely get through the front door, before you both are attacking each others mouths again. This time it's just full of hunger and it's hot. He closes the door and he walks over to the couch without breaking the kiss. You quickly straddle his waist and put your arms around his neck. His hands settle on either side of your hips, as you grind down on his lower half, inflecting a moan from both of you. You are in complete bliss, and you barely notice the clicking sound.

Then, the whole world freezes as you realize the door is open, with a man with a camera strapped around his neck walking in taking in the scenery.

"God dammit Dave-you couldn't wait until I got the camera ready could you."

Oh _shit_...


	3. The Truth Revealed

**AN- sorry if this is complete utter shit. I didn't write anything down in my notebook, and I usually write the whole chapter, and then I end up rewriting it at least 2 more times. so if it's bad, I apologize again, and I hope I don't ruin your day too much. ^^**

* * *

**Dave's P.O.V**

You are currently driving home from the date with John by your side because you couldn't take it anymore. You wanted him, you wanted to be with him forever. You want him to _scream_ your name. You feel you're forgetting something important, but you don't really give two flying fucks whatever it was that slipped your mind. You quickly get back to your house in record time, and before you even walk in, you two are on each other. You walk in and kick the door shut.

You lead him over to the couch and sit down with him straddling your hips. You settle your hands on his hips, as he grinds down on your crotch, and damn does it feel good. A moan slips both of your mouths and you could care less if that made you seem weak. You want this boy, and you want him **now**. You hear the door open and shut, while the boy on top of you doesn't. He looks so hot. His hair is falling over his glasses, his eyes are heavy lidded, and his cheeks are dusted a brilliant pink. You look over his shoulder and see the man invading your hot make out sessions. Before you ask why the fuck he's here, you remember.

-click-

_ Dammit, I forgot I had bro coming over for my shoot today. FUCK._

You can see his god awful smirk, that makes you want to punch a baby, across his face. He brought down the camera from his face after taking the picture. You figure he's going to put that up on the site.

"God dammit Dave- you couldn't wait until I had the camera ready could you?"

His voice was full of amusement and cockiness. God he got on your nerves sometimes. But, you're never mad at him long. John practically jumps off of your lap and sits next to you awkwardly. Looking at his feet and twiddling with his fingers. You are actually kind of tense. You figure since bro is here, he's probably going to tell John all about his porn site, and me being part of it, and then he's going to leave me forever. Well, it was good while it lasted, so you finally spoke up.

"Bro, can I talk to you for a moment-in private?"

"Sure lil man, just try not to procrastinate for too long we still have to mff-!"

You quickly put your hand over his mouth and he gets the message so he doesn't speak any further. You lead him to the kitchen and whisper scream at him quietly.

**John's P.O.V**

You honestly have no clue what's going on. One moment you're making out with Dave, then a person (that looks very similar to Dave but has pointy glasses) walks in on you two snogging, and then Dave is whispering to that person in the kitchen leaving you alone on the couch. Well, it better be important, otherwise you're going to punch that guy in the face for interrupting you two.

You look around the room, and it's quite large. You see movies in a messy stacked up pile. You note that the rest of the house look big as well, but other things are going around in your mind. You like Dave, well, maybe even love him. But what if he doesn't actually like you? What if- ohmygod. What if he only wants to have sex with you?! What if he's just using you to his advantage. I mean look at yourself! You're all skin and bones. You have braces that have been on for like four fucking years that haven't come off yet because of your stupid ass beaver teeth from when you were 14. The point is, that you have a suspicion that Dave only wants your sex. I mean, you know what he does, he is on a **PORNSITE GOD DAMMIT!**

You're beginning to hyperventilate. You don't want to think that way, but shitshitshit. You have your elbows on your knees, and head in your hand and you are looking at the ground when they both come back out into the living room. Dave sits back next to you and grabs one of your hands and you look at him.

"John." He clears his throat. "I haven't exactly told you about myself..."

Oh god here's the part where he tells you you're useless, and he doesn't like you and-

"I work on my brother's porn website, and I know you must think I'm disgusting, and weird, and I understand if you feel that way. But-" He grips your hand tighter, and looks into your eyes. "You need someone who loves you, and cares for you, and isn't a disgusting slob like me. I really like you and I don't want to loose you..."

You're trying not to let tears escape your eyes, as the truth finally downs upon you. You immediately pull him in for a hug and you put your face in his neck and laugh with happiness.

_ He does like me, he does have affection for me. I was such an idiot for thinking otherwise..._

"You won't loose me, because I'll always be with you Dave."

"You don't think I'm revolting?"

"Of course not. By the way, the first day I met you, I knew you were in porn. That's why I was so nerve wracked."

He looks astounded as you pull away to look at him directly. You hear the voice of the other male in the room. He also waved one of his hands to get you're attention.

"I'm Dave's bro, owner of the website you hold dear to your heart." He had his words soaked in sarcasm. "And since, you and my brother are into each other, how would you like to be Dave's partner." He didn't really inquire it in a question, but more in a statement. You looked at Dave and he had a dumbfounded look on his face that was directed towards his brother. You realize he's not going to communicate until you answer. You chew on your lip and think about it until you come up with an answer.

**Dave's P.O.V**

Did bro _really _just ask if he wanted to work on his site? He probably doesn't realize that if he says yes, then bro is going to have to give him a "Warm Strider Welcome," and that he's going to have sex with me while bro is watching us, and video taping it, then posting it, and god you are on the edge of your seat. (Seriously you're about to fall, so you scoot back further into the couch.) You realize John has made his life changing conclusion. He made his decision with only four words, that kept repeating in your head, leaving you speechless.

"When do I start?"

* * *

**AN-#2- ok so, yes I know its short, but I had to write something! I love leaving cliffhangers because it pisses you guys off. but what do you think? reviews are much appreciated, and if you want me to add something in here, don't be afraid to leave it in the reviews or pm it to me. and I thank everyone who followed and fav'd this. and I love you all soo much! -kisses-**


	4. Thigh-Highs And Lollipops

**AN- oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for the delay! but I have been quite busy, and I was working on a new fanfiction called Up In Flames, but I will not be posting it until this is finished. My friend helped me with this chapter a little, and I want to say thank you if you're reading this Jenn! but anyways, here's the late chapter. enjoy!**

* * *

**Dave's P.O.V**

Did that just happen? Or did you visualize the whole thing?

"Well kid, you two can start later on tonight. But I just have to grab some extra things from home."

You wish you could just slap that smile off of his face, but that would just be ill-mannered. You are starting to feel dizzy, and you must look like it too, because John has a worried tone in his voice.

"Uhm Dave, are you feeling ok? 'Cause you look like you're going to hurl." You think you just might.

You feel his hand on your shoulder and you begin to feel a little reassured about the whole thing. You can't help but feel like a pussy. You're not so much as worried to be with John during the whole situation. But the fact that your brother decides what the two of you do together. You know today he was only going to take pictures of you in indecent poses in atrociously gay, and feminine clothing. But now, he can 'kill two birds with one stone.'

**John's P.O.V**

Did you just agree to being filmed with a camera by Dave's brother as he watches you two have sex?

Yes.

Do you regret it?

Nope.

You look over to Dave, and he has a sickly look on his face. You ask him if he's fine, but he doesn't reply. You try to comfort him by resting a hand on his tense shoulder. It seems to have worked because he loosens up. You wonder why he's so worked up. Maybe you bit off more than you could chew.

Now you know why Dave was acting uncanny. You realized why, when his bro left and came back with two sets of thigh-highs, and frilly underwear. One of those were horizontally striped with red and black all the way to the top, that ended with black lacing. The underwear was bright red and the edges were topped off with black fish netting. But you chose the aqua blue thigh-highs that had fish-netting all the way to the top, and ended with about an inch of black cloth. The panties were all black, and the sides were only kept together by thin bows. Dave of course took the red outfit and changed somewhere else in the house.

Right now, you're in the bathroom sitting on the toilet lid pulling up the stockings. (You already put on the underwear.) They reach about mid thigh, and are quite comfortable, but you feel a teensy bit self-conscious about this whole ordeal. You grab the door handle, and hesitantly open it. You are greeted by a swirly, and colorful lollipop. You look at the person holding it, and it's Dave's brother.

"You're doing a photo shoot, and this is the prop you will be using with Dave."

Oh.

_Oh._

_ What the **hell **have I gotten myself into. I figured this would be fun, but this will probably only be demeaning. Well, I hope at least someone in the world gets a boner for this._

You still haven't said a word either from shock, or the fact that you're really nervous, and you actually want to be with Dave right now. So you just end up nodding your head.

"C'mon, Dave is in his room."

Another nod.

He leads you to apparently Dave's room. There's a big king sized bed with what seems to look like poker spades, hearts, diamonds, and clubs. There is also a set of turntables on the opposite side of the room. Along with various types of swords and katanas hanging on the wall. You look in the corner of the room to see Dave spinning in a computer chair, with eyes glued on his phone screen. He seems to be texting someone.

You realize and take in the light shading of freckles on his shoulders. You also realize he has his oh so famous shades on. Why does he always wear them? Now that you think about it, whenever you've seen him, he never took them off. Not even at the theater. It seems kind of stupid, and wonder if he's hiding something really grotesque behind them.

_What if he showers with them on? Maybe he has like only one eye or something?! What if-_

He looks up from his phone and looks at you and smirks. You start to feel awkward 'cause damn he looks hot in that getup. You feel better now that you're with Dave.

Bro (that's what you're going to call him since he won't give you his real name) set you both up in a position that you are sure would make a girl's ovaries explode, and a gay a hard on if they saw it. You have your knees straddling his hips, and his legs are folded underneath him. You both are extremely close to each other. In one of his hands, he is holding the lollie bro told you about earlier, between both of your mouths. He tells you both to look at the camera and lick it at the same time. You do as instructed and he snaps the shot.

He walks over and bends down, whispering in Dave's ear. You don't hear what he said, but it makes Dave give bro a mischievous smile, leaving you tilt you head to the side a little like a puppy dog. Then before you could register what was happening, Dave was pushing you down on the bed's surface, and positioning himself with his knees on your hips and slipping and index finger under the edge of the stocking, pulling it down partially. The lollipop discarded god knows where, leaving you blushing a deep pink, and eyes wide.

_Oh...that's what he said._

* * *

**AN- sorry my chapters are so short! but honestly it doesn't have a plot, I'm thinking of making one but meh. The Up In Flames one has a huge plot and I actually thought it out. but anyways, I hope you liked my little update, and I reply to every review! fav's and follows are most appreciated, and it makes me happy. but anyways I hope I make you smile, and have a beautiful day. Love and Kisses -Meow**


	5. Author's Note

**Frankly guys, I'm sorta getting bored with writing this. I dunno if you guys are getting bored with reading it or whatever. But I am having some serious writers block :/ Idek what to write anymore. Should I have Bro find another worker or something and make them jealous or some shit? 'Cause I seriously have no idea. But if you have ANY ideas whatsoever pleasepleaseplease tell me! But yeah. Anyways sorry for everything and I still love you guys! *Mwah mwah***

**(And damn over 1,000 views!)**

**-Meow**


End file.
